


Pastel de cumpleaños

by randomsociopath



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Food Sex, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pastel de cumpleaños, Relaciones establecidas, Sexo de cumpleaños, sexo oral
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:53:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomsociopath/pseuds/randomsociopath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es el cumpleaños de Q y Bond tiene una dulce sorpresa en mente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pastel de cumpleaños

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rehfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rehfan/gifts).
  * A translation of [Birthday Cake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004842) by [Rehfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rehfan/pseuds/Rehfan). 



> Traducción autorizada por el autor.

"Feliz cumpleaños", murmuró Bond. Su cálido aliento cosquilleó la oreja de Q. El vago cerebro de Q sabía que Bond llegaría a casa cualquier día. Él dijo que iba a tratar de hacerlo para el lunes, pero no había ninguna garantía de que las selvas de Brasil lo dejaran volver a tiempo para llegar a casa en su cumpleaños. Q se acurrucó aún más bajo el edredón, buscando su calor y disfrutar de la idea de un James desnudo en su espalda, calentándolo aún más. Y había calor allí, y una cierta solidez. Q lo atribuyó all crepúsculo de un sueño que seguía mezclando de un lado a otra en su cerebro.

"Q" Su nombre canturreó. "Feliz cumpleaños, amor." La voz de James. Q gimió suave con la alegría de oír su nombre pronunciado por esa hermosa voz. Este sueño se estaba haciendo más real cada segundo.

Un beso suave y cálido se puso en su cuello, justo debajo de la oreja de Q. Sus ojos parpadearon lentamente.

"Vaya, por fin," dijo Bond. Q se volvió para ver el pelo de oro de Bond retro iluminado por el sol de la mañana. "Feliz cumpleaños, bastardo perezoso".

"¿Es esa la manera de hablar con su intendente, 007?", preguntó Q, voz aturdida. Se estiró y se volvió para mirar a su amante. "Creo recordar que me debes tu vida después de esta última asignación."

Bond besó los ojos de Q. "Me parecía que siempre te debo mi vida", dijo, poniendo un beso juguetón en la nariz.

"Tienes suerte de que me agradas", dijo Q.

"Y tienes suerte de que agradas", dijo Bond y se alejó de Q. Cuando volvió, él sostenía un pequeño pastel de cumpleaños. Bond sostuvo el pastel en alto y dijo: " Glaseado de crema de mantequilla sobre dulce esponja de limón con una fila de fresas, entre las capas." Bond puso el pastel en la barriga de Q y sacó un dedo por el borde de la torta, recogiendo algo del glaseado.

"Es un poco temprano en el día para dulces, ¿no es así? ", Dijo el Q.

Bond hizo una pausa con el dedo a mitad de camino a los labios y dijo: "En primer lugar: Todavía estoy con el tiempo de Brasil. Y en segundo lugar..." unta el glaseado en los labios de Q y se sumerge de forma automática a chuparlo, deteniéndose a lamer, asegurándose de que lo ha sacado todo. "...tú eres la misma persona que no debe quejarse por un poco de azúcar en la mañana considerando toda la mierda de refinados y procesados que comes. Cuando comes." Bond recogió otro dedazo y Q le agarró la muñeca, tirando el dedo hacia su propia boca. La boca de Bond se quedó abierta, en un primer momento por la conmoción, pero después de unos segundos de la lengua lasciva de Q, estaba abierta porque había olvidado que tenía una.

Q lo sacó con un bajo "Mmmm...". Tomó una de las fresas enteras de la parte superior de la torta y lamió el glaseado de un borde con la punta de una lengua rosa sexual. Ofreció la baya  a Bond quién la mordió, no preocupándose por el jugo que le corría por la barbilla. Mordió feliz y Q se inclinó con cuidado para lamer la gota de jugo, tratando de no voltear la torta.

"Ten cuidado," dijo Bond. "Estás a punto de conseguir jugo de fresa en toda tu agradable edredón blanco." Tomó a Q por la muñeca, y lamió más jugo que había visto condiciones de viajar de la baya hacia el brazo.

"Esto es demasiado complicado para la cama", dijo Q, riendo mientras la gota dejaba muy atrás la lengua de Bond y Bond lamia más y más abajo hasta que la capturó completamente. "Yo ya estoy cubierto de fresas y azúcar, y ni siquiera he cortado la maldita cosa. "

Bond miró a Q acusadoramente. "Q , tu cumpleaños llega sólo una vez al año. Si tú no puedes tener un tiempo bueno y completamente desordenado en tu cumpleaños, ¿cuándo puedes?"

"Pero acabas de decir - ", dijo Q.

Bond lo interrumpió con un beso. "Cállate", dijo. Levantó el plato. "Sostén esto", le ordenó. Q colocó la fresa mordida de nuevo en su antiguo lugar y tomó el plato mientras Bond apartaba el edredón a un lado, dejando al descubierto la forma desnuda de Q bajo las sábanas.

"¡Ugh! ¡Frío ahora!" Q se quejó.

"Mmm..." dijo Bond. Cogió un trozo de la torta en su mano y la arrastró hacia abajo en el pecho de Q en un largo rastro pegajoso dulce. "Te ves delicioso." Empezó en la garganta de Q y presionó su boca en la confección. Q bajó el plato a su lado. Su respiración se hizo más fuerte y tartamudeaba mientras Bond tarareaba con la sucia tarea que había emprendido. Se entretuvo de más con un pezón. Entonces el otro. Varios besos sonantes más tarde, él sumergió una lengua en el ombligo de Q  y  provocó un gemido de su amante. La espalda de Q se arqueó un poco y Bond se apartó. "¿Todavía crees que esto es una mala idea?"

"Yo-yo…", dijo Q. La verdad era que el cerebro de Q se había apagado de nuevo en el primer pezón.

La risa de Bond era baja, casi siniestra, mientras volvía a su trabajo. Mientras su boca presionaba contra más tiernas y urgentes partes de Q, todo lo que su cerebro podía pensar era: _Mejor maldito cumpleaños de todos_.


End file.
